


Mangled Revenge

by mandynightfury



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Childhood dreams turn to nightmares at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria
Relationships: Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 4





	Mangled Revenge

I was once so beautiful, a happy sweet little girl. I used to run and play, and I loved to climb trees to watch the moonlight and stars. There was only one thing that could make me happier than the moonlight, and that was the pizzeria. It was so amazing! The original pizzeria had closed a few years back due to what the crew said were a few accidents with the animatronics, but they were removed, the pizzeria and a new set of animatronics brought in. I remembered the old pizzeria well, I had been at a birthday party with a few friends and even one boy, who was also my best friend, and I even thought was kind of cute. We all had our favorite characters, Fate liked the marionette even though it scared the rest of us. Michael liked Bonnie, Chance liked Chica, and Freddy, well he liked Freddy. My best friend Chase and I liked Foxy. We all loved to go to the pizzeria together and this time it was Chase’s birthday. We had so much fun, but my mom said I had to leave early because we were leaving on a trip the next day. I was so sad and I pleaded and begged to stay longer because Golden Freddy was taking the others to see a special surprise. As I walked out the doors I had no idea it would be the last time I saw them, or even anyone saw them again. No one knew what happened to them, and with that and some of the animatronics acting funny the pizzeria was closed. However, two years later it reopened, with a brand new set of animatronics. There were no words when I walked through those doors and saw the beautiful white and pink fox animatronic off to the side. She was perfect, the new idol of my childish dreams. I just sat and watched her perform, and then I told her everything, and she became my only friend since the others disappeared. But it wasn't meant to be. I came back a few weeks later and saw that she was torn to shreds. I broke down in tears at the sight. I just sat there watching her battered torn form, waiting, hoping for her to move. Then as if answering my pleas a man in a golden Freddy suit appeared and he told me that he would show me the old animatronics. At least I would get to see the source of some of my happiest memories one more time. As we walked through the door and into the empty room, the door slammed shut behind us, and then everything went black.


End file.
